Matchmakers
by tatsukixoxo
Summary: There's love in air in room 2B. The students in class 2B of the elementary school enlist the help of a certain high school student in order to set Narumi up with a date?. R


What happens when the students of class 2B of the elementary division and a certain student in the high school division play matchmaker for a certain teacher…

**Drabble 1  
Genre: **Humor/Romance**  
Characters: **NarumixOC

**Disclaimer: **Although it would be awesome if I owned Gakuen Alice I don't so congrats to Tachibana Higuchi for being so amazing as to create it. Thank you.

* * *

Thursday-Detention in Elementary School Division

Tonosat in the front of the class to serve as an example as to what would happen if you pissed Chinoko-sensei and Narumi-senseioff. Lying on his desk as on every other desk in the room was a stack of lined papers. The assignment: Write a 1,500 word essay on why Chinoko-sensei and Narumi-sensei were the best most glamorous teachers in all of Gakuen Alice. His knees hit the underside of the too short desk and he shifted around uncomfortably in the too small chair. He looked up at the teachers grudgingly. Why was he here in the first place? Sure he had put the idea in their minds but not like he was corrupting the youth. These kids were already corrupted enough with Naruas a teacher. Why did he have to serve detention with the students of class B of the elementary division? Couldn't he serve in the high school division? The thought of sitting in a room alone with Chinoko-sensei scared him out of that mindset. He could feel to very powerful auras surrounding him. One was Imai Hotaru who was just as if not more demonically stoic than her older brother. She would probably send her robots to kill him after this was all done and then go on as if nothing happened. The second was Hyuuga Natsume, who unlike Hotaru who would kill him quickly, Natsume would burn him at a steady roast. But it wasn't entirely his fault. He could feel the gazes of the certain teacher...rest of the class and the two teachers in the front.

"Well we're off!" Naru exclaimed grabbing his coat off the back of his desk. Tono gawked at them. They were not seriously leaving him here with…

"But what if-"

"No worries," Chinoko-sensei said with a wave of the hand.

"But aren't you…" Tono continued.

"It's all taken care of," Naru said nonchalantly. "Oddly enough Jinno-san rigged a 10,000 watt lightening bolt to strike anyone who tries to leave after us." They were not serious.

"But where are you going?" Tono sputtered.

"We have a date," Naru said with a wink. The teachers walked out of the classroom. The was a click and the lighning setting was set. Tono stared blankly ahead. The class slowly awoke behind him. He was left alone in a room with students full of muderous intent.

Okay maybe he did have quite a bit to do with it all…

TuesdayAfter-School

Tono sighed in relief and annoyance as he exited the high school campus. He had been on a mission all week and his stupid history teacher, Chinoko-sensei, had refused to give him an extension on the project. Now he had to suffer all weekend to work on it. He let out another sigh. He had to cancel all those dates.

"The guy's a pedophile. Who would hire him?" a distinct voice said. Tono realized he had unwittingly walked into class 2B of the elementary division's impromptu class meeting.

"He's a creep. He seriously made us write love letters to him for our final exams. " Sumire added twiddling her with one finger. She looked at Natsume for approval. Tono winced. That should be illegal.

"Shut up Permy. Don't say mean things about, Naru!" Mikan yelled viciously.

"Oi Polka, why are you here anyway?" Natsume asked bored. Mikan's face grew redder. There was a small popping noise. Mikan rubbed the side of her head and looked up at Hotaru pleadingly.

"The point is if we want to get revenge on Narumi we have to act now," Hotaru said calmly with her BakaGun still in her hand.

"I could help," Tono stepped into the clearing in the woods where the class was seated.

"Takes one pedophile to get rid on another," Natsume said glaring at the newcomer. Tono met his gaze. He turned to face Hotaru who was obviously the ringleader in this whole fiasco.

"What word comes to mind when you think of Narumi-sensei?" he asked. Hotaru's face lit up with a small smile. Payback…

Wednesday- English in Class 2B of the Elementary Division

Hotaru raised her hand. Damn, nothing good ever came out of Hotaru raising her hand in class. Naru cursed silently to himself turning to face the board, chalk in hand. Maybe if he pretended he didn't see her she would put her hand down and not harass him today. No luck, Naru glanced out of the corner of his eye. Her hand was still up. Maybe she tortured him because she admired him and he was her favorite teacher. That's how most kids were. This would all turn out okay. He placed his chalk down and turned to fact the inevitable.

"Yes Imai," he winced slightly waiting for her response.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Seriously didn't they go over this before? He was not gay. These kids gave him a headache. Aside from his promise to Yuka, he chose to teach at the elementary division because the students were still young and not rude and difficult to handle. He remembered himself in his high school days and shuddered. Younger kids were innocent and not yet corrupted and tarnished by the academy. There was hope that he could help save them from the evils of the elementary school principal. That is the reason he became an English teacher here of all places. Back to the place that scared him the most. If it wasn't for Yuka and Yukihira-sensei he would have been tarnished beyond repair. He wanted to help these kids build something more for themselves at any cost. That's what it meant to be and educator.

"You're and eligible bachelor and not too old," Hotaru continued. She had to be kidding 27 wasn't anywhere near old. He was still perfectly young. "So when is the last time you were on a date?"

Naru stopped to for a second. When was the last time he was on a date? Why was it so hard to remember? There was a giggle from the corner of the classroom. Koko that damned mind-reader heard that. Naru envisioned an extremely graphic depiction of what would happen to Koko if he told anyone what he heard. Koko stopped giggling. Naru cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable. There was one disaster avoided now this one.

"Um… Hotaru, I'm glad that you're so concerned about my social life but-"

"C'mon Hotaru tell him already," heckled Sumire playing with a spiral curl.

"No Permy, I wanna tell him," protested Ruka.

"Aww… Ruka-pyon don't call me that," Sumire batted her eyelashes and blushed. What's wrong with these children? Natsume closed his manga and put it down on his desk. These idiots were taking too long to get to the point.

"We set up a date for you, you old pervert," Natsume said slightly annoyed from being distracted from his manga time which was usually during Narumi's class.

"Natsume, I thought I was telling him," Mikan whined. She looked accusingly at Natsume.

"Shut up polka. You were taking too long."

"Natsume you-" Mikan yelped and rubbed her forehead. Hotaru held out her BakaGun. She turned from Mikan and looked at Naru with piercing violet eyes.

"It's with a teacher at the high school division," she added as if no one interrupted her. "About the same age as you…similar taste." Naru's face relaxed a bit. It could have been worse.

"Thank you guys but-" someone cut him off again. He couldn't get a single sentence out in this class. At least he frayed better than his substitute. Whenever he didn't feel like coming into homeroom, meaning that he was too lazy to wake up so early in the morning, he let his sub handle the class. Usually the class ran haywire. Kids floating in the air, desks overturned everyone running around screaming. To be honest he didn't feel like waking up early most mornings. You see the early morning sun wasn't good for his skin. It might tan, or freckle, or god forbid wrinkle. Surprisingly this time it was Anna. She looked at him apologetically.

"It's tonight Narumi-sensei," someone who called him by his proper title wow. "We should have asked you before scheduling it sensei. I apologize but it is tonight at The Starlit Café in Central Town at 7pm. We could try to cancel but…" her small voice trailed off. Now here was a good kid. Not devil's spawn like Hotaru or god forbid, Natsume. No a quiet good-natured child. She was sweet and endearing plus an excellent cook. Now one day she'd make a good wife and- Naru rubbed his pounding head. Hotaru held out her BakaCannon. Really the gun would have sufficed but the cannon. He instinctively looked at Koko. Koko crossed his arms over his chest in an X. So it wasn't the mind-reader's fault after all.

"Oye, Hotaru what was that for? I thought I was your favorite teacher." Naru felt a welt building up on the side of his head. At least it wasn't anywhere near his face. He would be devastated if anything happened to his beautiful face especially before a date. What was he thinking it wasn't like he was going anyway but the kids already went to the trouble of planning and setting it up. It would be rude to stand someone up.

"Not an idiot like you," Hotaru deadpanned. "I was testing my new BakaCannon. It has twice the power of the original BakaCannon. It's made to stop old perverted men." To be honest her normal voice seemed deadpan also.

"Old! I'm 27! How do you know what I was thinking?" Naru shot another sideways glance at Koko not ready to rule out his involvement in this.

"Baka, I didn't have to. It was written all over your face." This date better be worth it.

Wednesday- 7pm inside the Starlit Café in CentralTown

Naru, being the handsome devil he was arrived at 7pm. Being 15 minutes early meant that you were on time. Being on time meant that you were late. Naru arrived fashionably late as usual. As per instructions, He was wearing a hand knit red scarf and soft leather black gloves. He was to sit at the counter and order a Vanilla Latte with 2 sugars and give the name Miya. He was to wait for someone wearing a black scarf and read gloves to receive an Iced Coffee by the name of Tamaki. It seemed simple enough so Narumi followed their instructions. Sipping his latte he felt like a secret agent waiting for a contact. He let out a small laugh. These kids were really imaginative.

"Iced coffee for Tamaki," a voice called from behind the counter. A red gloved hand reached for the coffee. Naru's eyes bulged. Those kids...

"Thank you," said a very **_male _**voice. The figure sporting a pair of red gloves and a black scarf turned to look at him. Specially the name MIYA scrawled in large characters on the side of his cup. "Miya?" the voice asked surprised. Now this isn't awkward. Naru shifted in his seat. The two _**men **_stared at each other.

"Look at their faces!" exclaimed Tono looking at Hotaru's camera. The rest of class 2B crowded around Hotaru to get a better look at the flat screen. It was a three star room but even it was slightly uncomfortable with thirty odd kids lounging around crowded in front of a TV screen. A loud wail went off. The kids covered their ears. Hotaru studied a remote control on her lap evenly. She adjusted a few more switches.

"I'm adjusting the sound quailty on my MoeStand," Hotaru said absent minded. "Tono are are sure you positioned it correctly?" Tono looked at her and nodded his head. Starlit Café was exclusive to high school students and teachers. It was a cute but sophisticated. High school students usually crowed the place near finals and midterms in order to study. Some younger teachers were usually found there grading papers. Since Tono was a regular at the shop, it was were he took his dates, it was easy to place a small rabbit shaped trinket next to the counter where Miya and Tamaki were to meet.

"Well this is weird," said the dark haired high school teacher. He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh... hi I'm Chinoko Kaien. The history teacher at the high school division." He look at Naru awkwardly.

"Uhn... guys I don't think this was such a good idea. He looks uncomfortable." Yuu piped from the back of Hotaru's room. His eyes were fixed warily on the television screen. "Maybe we should stop."

"You can leave if you're not up for this," Sumire purred. "Not like there's much we can do anyway. If we go and stop the date we won't get back until after curfew. Feel free to leave." She looked at Natsume and Ruka for approval. Mikan shifted in her seat also uncomfortable in this situation. It seemed slightly mean at the time but perfectly harmless. She agreed with Yuu, this might be wrong. But she did not move.

"Yuu-kun, come sit with me," she offered. Yuu sat next to her and they watched in silence.

"I'm Anjou Narumi. English teacher at the elementary school. You can call me Naru." Naru smiled flirtatiously. The kids shifted uncomfortably. They were all victims of that lecherous look. "This is a surprise but surely not an unpleasant one." More smiling. Someone coughed. Chinoko laughed nervously.

"Nice to meet you, t-too." He stuttered at the end. Naru smiled at Chinoko even more. Kaien tried to occupy himself with his coffee cup.

"That bastard..." Natsume scoffed.

"Are you okay?" Naru touched Kaien's hand. That did it. The cup of iced coffee in Chinoko's hands spilled. Over the counter and all over the MoeCamera.

Hotaru curse under her breath. She fiddled with the remote pressing a sequence of buttons. "Waterproof. I forgot to make it liquidproof."

"C'mon I paid for a full night. Give me back my money, Imai." said a kid whos' name Hotaru did not bother to remember.

"No refunds." everyone groaned. Hotaru glared at the television screen her hatred for Anjou Narumi growing.

Naru wiped up the last of the spill and looked at the man to his right. Those kids were something.

"Well now that we're no longer being watched..." Naru grinned devilishly at his date. The poor man looked confused. Naru picked up the soggy stuffed rabbit. "Looks like my kids planted a bug. Now that they're no longer watching us let's get back to our date.

* * *

I recently decided to reopen this as a bunch of drabbles about matchmaking so... Read and Review!


End file.
